Daisuke's Lucky Day
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Daisuke's day has been off to a good start, and with an invitation from Hikari, it could only get better. /One-shot.


My very first Digimon fanfiction! I don't own that franchise or any of its characters, though.

Daisuke strolled down his school's corridor, whistling to himself. He might have forgotten half of his textbooks for his timetable that day and gotten himself yelled at by furious teachers twice, but that would never tip nonchalant Daisuke, anyways. He had a highlight of forgetting his books, though- during Chemistry, he sat next to Hikari, and due to this, had to share a book with her. He hadn't gotten over his burning crush on her yet, even though Hikari's feelings for him were as uncertain as they were during his journey with her along with his other friends in the Digital World. Daisuke mightn't have the crest of Hope, or seem as charming as the boy who did, but he wasn't going to give in, and according to his calculations, today's events seemed to be in his favour for definite.

Firstly, his older sister, Jun, didn't take up as much time as normal in the bathroom, "putting on her face", as she called it. Smearing herself with make-up was how Daisuke saw it. Therefore, he got to wash his teeth quickly, and prepared his lunch, while stuffing Veemon into his schoolbag shiftly.

As he wasn't late for school, he caught up to Ken Ichijouji hopping off the bus, as he lives across town, and got to chat to him in the cool November air. It was pretty fantastic having Ken in his school, as a transfer student. Many people would assume that their minds were too polar to ever connect; however their friendship was astonishingly close. Then again, it's pretty difficult not to be close to your Jogress evolution partner. Ken seemed pretty keen to tell Daisuke something, but the bell rang, and they had to rush off to assembly, something Daisuke usually missed.

Next had P.E class where finally, the coach decided to be kind enough for the massacre of a basketball game to be on Daisuke's side, by having Takeru on his team. Though he himself never mentioned it, Takeru was unnaturally talented at the sport. It also felt great, laughing alongside him on the court, and him teasing Daisuke for hogging the ball, which wasn't exactly fraudulent. He could even hear Veemon cheering for him up on top of the banister, along with Patamon, cheering for Takeru.

Chemistry class took the cake, though. Normally a class where he would gaze at Hikari instead of the blackboard, he finally had an excuse to shift his chair closer to her than the seating arrangements provided. Sure, he didn't listen as usual, but Hikari broke the monotony, smiling at his comical doodles on a scrap of paper. After the class though, was when Daisuke was over the moon. Outside of it, Hikari was actually waiting for him, her elbow resting on the windowsill behind her. He raised his eyebrows. "What's up, Hikari? Don't you have History in the western wing?" He asked her, curiously. His next class was not in that direction at all, instead it was down the corridor he was on. Hikari shuffled, awkwardly, "Oh, yeah, I do." She looked up, and grinned. "I guess I wanted to ask you something, Daisuke. Would you like to hang out with me later, around half five?" Daisuke had to actually pinch himself, he was so ecstatic. This was beyond his wildest dreams; Hikari inviting him to spend time alone with him, an honour! And, maybe, just maybe, a cue? He shut his eyes and smirked to himself. Why, of course- poor Hikari, realising her newfound feelings for him, must be frightened of being too direct, or perhaps, in the acknowledgement of Daisuke's general stupidity, thought he wouldn't quite comprehend. _Oh, Hikari, if only you knew, that you don't have to worry about that! _

He opened his eyes again. "S-sure, where?" He tried to be as relaxed as possible. Hikari beamed at his acceptance. "Oh, at park just down the road from school. Alright, 5.30 it is, don't be late, Daisuke!" She wagged her finger and him, winking. "Okay, I have to get to class, see you later!"

Daisuke waved goodbye at her slightly more manically than socially acceptable, in a lovesick daze. Five-thirty couldn't come soon enough.

Daisuke bounced all along the pavement from the school building to his apartment block. He dashed in the door, giving his mother a quick "hello", and shutting his bedroom door behind him hastily. He kicked off his worn muddy runners, and plonked his schoolbag onto the floor, which Veemon crawled out of it. Daisuke beamed at the zesty blue Dragon digimon, and in return, he received a thumbs up. "I heard!" Veemon's eyes twinkled joyfully. "Well done, Daisuke, well done!" Daisuke blushed at his words, abashed, and sat down on his unmade bed. Veemon hopped up beside him, pushing an empty ramen packet to the side. "Thanks, Veemon… man, any tips for me?" Daisuke croaked nervously. "I'm kind of… new to this." Veemon jumped up, and puffed out his chest, hands on his hips. Daisuke smiled exasperated; time for a lecture from the self-proclaimed love doctor, Veemon.

About an hour later, he was heading up the lane, anxious. Veemon's words made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever and he was doomed to goof up in front of Hikari; something exuded off her that caused him to act like an idiot in her presence. It was chilly enough, and already dim at five o' clock. He passed the whistling trees and ventured under the glaring streetlights. As he was walking, someone caught up to him, and was keeping up his pace beside him. He turned, only to see the familiar face of Iori, his young friend. "Iori, hey!" Daisuke nudged him, and Iori snapped out of whatever musings he was having to greet him.."Guess what?" He asked, excitedly. Iori raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hikari asked me to meet her at the park, alone! Like… a date!" He blurted out the words, foreign to his tongue. Iori smiled, albeit sheepishly. "Oh, well, you finally did it, Daisuke." He complimented him awkwardly. This brought Daisuke onto his next question. "So, what are you doing out here, Iori?" Iori blushed quickly. "Oh, just here for a walk." He told him, uneasily. "I-I don't wish to intrude on you and Hikari, though, so I, er, better be off!" He zipped off, out of sight. Daisuke smiled to himself. What an understanding kid. He wished he had been that sensible at his age.

Finally, he reached the park, which was quiet, except for Hikari and… he blinked… a few others. Leaning against the Monkey Bars was Takeru chatting to Miyako, another friend of theirs who graduated from their school a year ago, and Ken was beside Hikari, sitting on the bench. Hikari smiled at Daisuke's presence and a silence fell. "Hey, Daisuke," She told the stunned google-head, "We decided it was best to set up a homework club for all of us, so we'd keep in touch and keep up with our studies!"

"Yeah, and since you'd be kind of difficult to persuade…" Takeru chuckled to himself, trailing off. Hikari smiled uneasily, "We thought we'd give you an incentive for coming here," she stated shyly.

Daisuke's jaw dropped. A homework club? He felt his temper rising for being tricked so cheaply. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if I say no?!" He shouted, defiantly. Then he heard the unmistakable swish of a kendo stick. Iori appeared behind him. "Oh, you know." He said, briefly. Biting his lip, Daisuke knew he had to relent to all of his friends. He felt stung, though; is his crush on Hikari so pathetically blatant that she acknowledged and purposely used it to bring him here? However, Hikari patted him on the shoulder gently. "Cheer up, Daisuke!" She grinned at him. Daisuke smiled at her- he didn't blame her for her tactic, and… maybe it wasn't exactly when he thought it would be, but a part of him still saw a chance in her.

Oops, that was certainly amusing, for me at least! I really enjoyed writing this one-shot and I'll probably write more Digimon fanfictions later on, since I'm quite, as I like to phrase it, "digiddicted" at the moment.

Be sure to review, thank you!

- DarkLikeitornot.


End file.
